Change of Love
by FireCracker56
Summary: Baekhyun itu anak polos dan lugu dulu, iya dulu sebelum ia berpacaran dengan seorang Park Chanyeol yang dikenal dengan reputasi si binal dari klub basket. (CHANBAEK/GS/NC)
1. Chapter 1

**CHANGE OF LOVE**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **©Firecracker56**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : GS (Gender Switch) content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.**

 **Summary :**

 **Baekhyun yang dulu bukan Baekhyun yang sekarang. Semuanya berubah sejak ia memutuskan untuk berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol, si binal dari klub basket.**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

Baekhyun itu anak polos dan lugu dulu, iya dulu sebelum ia berpacaran dengan seorang Park Chanyeol yang dikenal dengan reputasi si binal dari klub basket.

Jika dulu setiap ada jam kosong Baekhyun akan menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakan maka sekarang akan ia gunakan untuk berduaan dengan kekasih yoda nya itu di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Baekhyun yang sekarang berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang dulu. Jika dulu ia hanya berpakaian layaknya siswi teladan, sekarang ia berpakaian seperti Luhan, si ketua chersleader yang sexy.

Jika dulu cara berpakaiannya terkesan nerd, maka sekarang ia memakai rok 10cm diatas lutut, yang memamerkan kaki putih mulus jenjangnya, lalu kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas yang dibiarkan terbuka. Pemandangan indah bagi para pria.

Walaupun perubahan besar-besaran itu terjadi pada diri Baekhyun. Hal itu tak menghilangkan eksistensinya sebagai siswi SMA, ia tetap menjadi si juara umum paralel di sekolahnya. Jadi para guru tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan gaya berpakaiannya yang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh... Channh.. hentikan ahh.."

Suara desahan mengalun merdu di sebuah bilik toilet.

Itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yang sedang menikmati kegiatan panas mereka di jam istirahat.

Terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang bersimpuh dengan kepala yang tenggelam di antara kedua paha Baekhyun yang terbuka lebar. Menikmati bibir vagina Baekhyun yang basah oleh cairan cinta.

Bibir Chanyeol terus mengecap rasa legit yang dihasilkan Baekhyun, sesekali lidahnya akan menggoda klitoris kekasihnya yang sedikit membengkak akibat rangsangan bertubi-tubi yang ia lancarkan.

Chanyeol menyelipkan lidahnya di celah lubang vagina Baekhyun, berusaha menerobos pertahanan milik kekasihnya itu.

Kedua tangan panjangnya terulur ke atas berusaha menggapai dua gundukan kenyal yang berukuran sedang itu. Meremas dan memilin putingnya yang sudah mulai mengeras.

Suara erangan terus meluncur dari bibir mungil yang tampak sedikit membengkak itu, mengingat mereka baru saja berciuman panas tadi.

"AHHH CHANN!"

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Baekhyun menumpahkan cairan cintanya tepat di dalam mulut Chanyeol

"Manis.." ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum mesum.

Baekhyun masih terengah-engah pasca klimaks nya tadi. Chanyeol memandang wajah cantik kekasinya itu, mata yang terpejam, bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Mata bulatnya terus turun kebawah untuk melihat keindahan lain yang dimiliki oleh kekasihnya itu. Dada sintal berukuran sedang dengan puting yang berwarna merah kecoklatan, pinggang ramping, bokong yang aduhai indahnya, belum lagi sesuatu berbentuk segitiga yang terletak dibawah perut kekasihnya itu.

Heol! Hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat penis nya semakin hard dibalik boxer hitam miliknya.

Dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa dan suara geraman pelan Chanyeol melepaskan boxer beserta celana dalam miliknya, dan membebaskan penis besar kebanggannya.

"Baek, aku tak tahan. Aku akan memasukkannya sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

"Arrh... cepathhh.. Chann.. ahhh."

Gerakan pinggul Chanyeol yang bertenaga itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak. Posisinya saat ini berdiri dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar, membuka akses untuk pergerakan Chanyeol didalam tubuhnya.

Kedua payudara nya bergerak bebas, melihat itu Chanyeol langsung melahap puting dada sebelah kiri Baekhyun, dan menghisapnya seperti bayi yang kelaparan.

Sial! Chanyeol merasa penisnya dijepit kuat oleh otot vagina Baekhyun.

Padahal ini bukan sesi percintaan mereka yang pertama, tapi entah mengapa vagina Baekhyun semakin hari terasa semakin sempit.

"Ahh.. Baekh, kenapahh masih.. ahh sempithh.."

"Ti-dakhh.. kauh yang semakin besar ahh,, cepat Chann..."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membalikan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun menjadi memunggunginya "Menungging sedikit." ini posisi favoritnya.

Jika melakukan penitrasi dari belakang, rasanya berkali-kali lebih nikmat.

Dengan sekali hentak Chanyeol memasukkan kembali penisnya ke lubang senggama milik Baekhyun.

Kedua insan itu saling menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan liar. Mencoba segera meraih kenikmatan tertinggi.

Hingga kepala penis Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh titik manis milik Baekhyun, hanya dengan lima kali tusukan Baekhyun meraih klimaks keduanya dengan sukses. Melumuri penis Chanyeol dengan cairan miliknya yang berfungsi sebagai pelumas alami.

Chanyeol menggeram penuh kenikmatan saat dinding vagina milik Baekhyun meremas kuat penisnya.

Dia sungguh tak tahan, ia harus segera keluar.

Gerakan pinggul Chanyeol semakin liar disetiap tusukannya. Mencoba mencari kenikmatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa kali tusukan liarnya akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkan klimaks pertama pada sesi percintaan hari ini. Menembakan seluruh sperma panasya di rahim sang kekasih.

Ia tak takut jika suatu saat benih sperma nya itu akan menghasilkan cabang bayi untuknya dan Baekhyun. Toh jika itu terjadi ia akan bertanggung jawab dan akan menikah dengan Baekhyun. Kekasih tercintanya itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai melakukan making love di toilet yang ditutup oleh sebuah ciuman panas di bibir itu. Akhirnya kedua insan berbeda jenis itu memilih tidak datang untuk kelas berikutnya.

Dengan alasan sakit -padahal sebenarnya ia kelelahan- Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan ijin untuk pulang lebih awal dari guru kedisiplinan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan eksistensinya sebagai cowo paling berpengaruh versi SMA HongShin, ia dapat meninggalkam sekolah hanya dengan satu kedipan mata untuk guru kedisiplinan, yang dihadiahi jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari kekasih puppy nya yang cemberut tidak suka.

.

"Baek, apa kau sendirian dirumah?" Tanya Chanyeol

Saat ini, ia sedang berada di kamar milik Byun Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

"Hmm.. hari ini ayah dan ibu pergi ke Busan untuk menemui kakek. Kenapa memangnya?"

Kening Baekhyun menggernyit bingung saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. 'Tumben sekali ia bertanya seperti itu'

"Ah tidak... hanya saja..."

Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia berjalan menyusul Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri didepan cermin sambil membuka kancing seragamnya.

'Greep'

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di curuk leher kekasihnya itu yang memiliki banyak kissmark hasil karyanya tadi.

Tangannya sudah ia masukkan kedalam rok pendek Baekhyun, dan membelai pelan vagina Baekhyun dari balik celana dalam berendanya.

"Bagaimana, jika ronde kedua untuk hari ini?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang sedikit memberat karena menahan nafsu.

Jari tengahnya sekarang sudah bersarang di dalam lubang vagina Baekhyun, menusuk-nusuk dan menggerakannya melingkar mencoba menggoda kakasihnya itu.

"Sudahh Chann, ahhh... hentikan aku lelahh.." desah Baekhyun

"Katakan itu nanti sayang."

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun keranjang untuk melanjutkan ronde-ronde berikutnya.

.

.

.

-END-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A :**

Saya memutuskan buat repost fanfic ini, entah kenapa sedih liat dia terabaikan di draft hahaha..

Kalau berkenan silahkan review ulang.. berharap respon nya sebagus sprt awal saya publish ff ini ^^

.

.

 **Thanks, and Sign**

 **Frckr56**


	2. Chapter 2

**Change Of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **©Firecracker56**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : GS (Gender Switch) content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.**

 **Summary :**

" **Baekhyun itu anak polos dan lugu dulu, iya dulu sebelum ia berpacaran dengan seorang Park Chanyeol yang dikenal dengan reputasi si binal dari klub basket."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan musim panas telah tiba. SMA HongShin pun sudah diliburkan sejak tiga hari yang lalu..

Baekhyun masih tertidur dikamarnya, tak mempedulikan tangan-tangan jahil yang menggerayangi tubuh telanjangnya.

Tanpa harus membuka matapun ia sudah tahu siapa tersangka utama nya.

Park Chanyeol, kekasih mesumnya itu sudah beberapa hari ini menginap di rumah Baekhyun. Alibinya si ingin menemani Baekhyun yang sendirian dirumah karena orang tuanya sedang keluar kota. Tapi tanpa harus bertanya pun Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa itu bukanlah alasan utamanya. Masih banyak alasan-alasan menguntungkan yang belum terungkap.

Ingat, Chanyeol itu mesum.

.

.

.

"Baek? Liburan kali ini mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyabuni tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Eumm.. tidak tahu, belum kepikiran."

"Pokoknya kita harus liburan bersama ya."

"Iya iya.. memangnya dengan siapa lagi aku akan liburan jika bukan denganmu?"

"Siapa tahu kau ingin pergi dengan Luhan.."

"Rusa itu sudah sibuk dengan pacar cadelnya." Ujar Baekhyun sewot.

Saat ini mereka sedang mandi bersama, dengan Chanyeol yang menyabuni tubuh mulus Baekhyun dari belakang. Sesekali tangannya akan meremas buah dada Baekhyun yang menggantung indah.

Baekhyun hanya menutup matanya meresapi setiap remasan dan cubitan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Namun, matanya langsung terbuka saat dirasanya sesuatu yang keras menyentuh punggungnya.

"Duuh.. Chanyeol, masa berdiri lagi?"

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan cengengesan sembari mengusap-usap vagina Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memposisikan tubuhnya menungging di sisi bath-up. Membiarkan Chanyeol memasukinya dari belakang.

Vaginanya sudah diberi pemanasan tadi oleh jemari Chanyeol, sehingga kini miliknya sudah siap tempur. Begitu pula dengan penis Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak layaknya tongkat satpam di depan kompleks.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur kedepan untuk memberi remasan kecil pada dada Baekhyun yang semakin hari tambah berisi karena rutin mendapatkan pijit gratis setiap harinya.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memasuki penisnya kedalam lubang vagina Baekhyun yang terasa hangat.

Miliknya terasa dipijat oleh dinding vagina Baekhyun yang menyempit.

Sekarang miliknya telah tertanam sempurna didalam goa Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak langsung bergerak karena sepertinya Baekhyun masih melakukan penyesuaian posisi agar lebih nyaman.

"Bergeraklah." ujar Baekhyun

Maka saat itu juga Chanyeol langsung menggempur lubang Baekhyun dengan hentakkan keras dan kuat darinya. Baekhyun hanya mendesah nikmat, suara desahannya sangat keras. Beruntung rumah nya sedang dalam keadaan sepi jadi tak masalah sekali pun Baekhyun ingin mendesah sekeras apapun.

Air didalam bath-up ikut bergerak liar mengikuti gerakan dua manusia didalamnya.

Chanyeol masih menghentakkan penisnya, mencoba memanjakan titik manis Baekhyun yang sudah tersentuh beberapa kali.

"Ahhh.. chanyeollh, disituu.."

Baekhyun mendesah-desah saat Chanyeol terus menggenjotnya dengan gerakan brutal. Tak ia pedulikan vaginanya yang terasa perih itu asalkan kenikmatan dapat ia capai sesegera mungkin.

"Chann.. aku ahh sampaihh.. ahh..."

"Keluarkan babe. Jangan ditahan"

Maka saat itu juga Baekhyun mengelurakan orgasmenya, membasahi penis Chanyeol yang masih bergerak pelan didalamnya.

"Baekk.. aku belum selesai." Bisik Chanyeol sambil menjilati leher Baekhyun yang sudah penuh dengan kissmark nya.

"Euum.. lanjutkan saja, tapi jangan disini."

"Baiklah,kita pindah kekamar sayang."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dengan lembut seolah tubuh Baekhyun terbuat dari kaca yang mudah pecah.

Vagina Baekhyun masih mengeluarkan lendir orgasmenya tadi. Sedangkan penis Chanyeol masih tegak berdiri dengan kepalanya yang membengkak dan merah.

"Aku masuk ya."

Entah kerasukan apa Chanyeol hingga meminta ijin masuk pada Baekhyun. Ia memasukkan kembali penisnya dengan pelan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendesis merasakan nikmat sekaligus perih di vaginanya.

"Sakit ya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelap keringat di kening kekasinya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan mata terpejam.

"Maaf ya.. aku janji akan melakulannya dengan lembut kali ini."

Pinggul Chanyeol kembali bergerak, namun kali ini penuh dengan kelembutan. Mana tega Chanyeol melihat kekasih tercintanya merasakan sakit sedangkan dirinya keenakan dijepit. Egois sekali.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun, memberikan lumatan sarat akan cinta didalamnya.

Baekhyun mencoba membalas ciuman kekasihnya sembari menyeimbangkan gerakan pinggulnya dengan Chanyeol.

Kaki Baekhyun terbuka semakin lebar saat dirasanya sesuatu yang keras itu akan segera meledak mengeluarkan cairannya.

Hanya dengan beberapa hentakkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya mencapai orgasme.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, aku ada ide."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita berlibur ke pantai? Pasti menyenangkan sekali." ujar Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar menatap kekasinya yang sedang menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Hentikan khayalan menjijikan mu itu Park."

"Apa si? Aku kan hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Dan-Oh ya Baek.. kau bisa memakai bikini yang aku belikan tempo lalu. Pasti sangat cocok."

"Dan membiarkanmu menerkam ku disana? Heol~ bikini yang kau beli itu sangat minim untukku, belum lagi coraknya yang konyol. Dan hei! hentikan pikiran mesum mu itu."

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Chanyeol memang membelikannya sepasang bikini dengan corak konyol,bagaimana tidak konyol jika di setiap cup nya dihiasi dengan gambar elsa tokoh di film forzen. Dia pikir Baekhyun anak TK apa. Katanya 'siapa tahu kau ingin menari striptease dengan itu, makanya aku membelikannya. Dan lagi kau ini kan imut maka aku belikan gambar elsa saja.'

"Ish.. mesum itu manusiawi sayang, kau mungkin saja lebih mesum dari Kyungsoo."

"Tutup mulutmu."

Pagi yang cerah, ditutup dengan adu mulut sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama mesum.

.

.

.

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

N/A :

 **HAPPY 5th ANNIVERSARY EXO!**

Kesayangan kuuh~

Sebenernya mau update ini dari minggu lalu, tapi entah kenapa males banget mindahin file dari laptop (aku publish lewat hp) ditambah aku sibuk sama persiapan UN . alhasil baru bisa update malem ini.. semoga memuaskan ya walaupun ini pendek dan cuma republish aku berharap kalian tetep kasih respon buat tiap2 tulisanku.. siapa tau aku bakal nulis chapter2 selanjutnya kalo responnya bagus hahaha.. sekedar info ff ini ada 3 chapter :v no konflik, cuma cerita drable... Maaf kalo tata bahasa ku kacau ya, semoga kalian nyaman bacanya...

Btw, boleh aku pasang target review? Ngeliat jumlah view, follow, dan favorit bisa kali ya ff ini tembus 80 review :3 hahaha

.

.

.

 **Thanks, and sign**

 **Frckr56.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHANGE OF LOVE**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **©Firecracker56**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : GS (Gender Switch) content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.**

 **Summary :**

 **Baekhyun yang dulu bukan Baekhyun yang sekarang. Semuanya berubah sejak ia memutuskan untuk berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol, si binal dari klub basket.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai rencana, mereka akhirnya sepakat pergi ke pantai untuk mengisi liburan kali ini. Jadi dihari Minggu pagi Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan kediaman keluarga Byun, menunggu kekasihnya yang katanya masih sibuk diceramahi oleh sang ibu.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada body mobil sport merah miliknya. Seharusnya terlihat keren dan berkelas, tapi sepertinya tidak jika itu seorang Park -idiot- Chanyeol. Bagaimana mau terlihat keren jika ia hanya memakai celana boxer hitam bergambar tengkorak disertai dengan kaos putih polos yang melekat ditubuhnya, belum lagi sandal jepit yang bertengger manis di kedua kakinya.

"Hai, Baek.." sapa Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun keluar rumah dengan membawa tas tenteng berukuran lumayan, dan jangan lupakan ibu nya yang mengikuti sang putri dari belakang.

"Hemm..." balas Baekhyun cuek, ia masih sebal dengan ibunya yang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun.

"Pagi, nak Chanyeol..." itu suara ibu Baekhyun

"Oh, selamat pagi bibi..." balas Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

"Nak Chan, tolong jaga Baekkie ya. Dia bukan perenang yang baik, jangan biarkan dia berenang terlalu jauh ya, dan tolong pakaikan Baekkie sun-block ditubuhnya ya." Ujar ibu Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata malas mendengar perkataan ibunya, apalagi melihat wajah sumeringah Chanyeol saat mendengar ucapan ibunya tentang sun-block. Kesempatan deh.

"Ahh.. tentu saja bibi, aku akan menjaga Baekkie dengan baik, dan aku juga tidak akan lupa memakaikan putri kecil ini sun-block."

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol membuat senyum diwajah wanita berumur 42 tahun itu melebar. Ugh, senangnya ia jika memiliki menantu macam Chanyeol.

"Cepatlah lulus sekolah lalu kalian menikah, ibu akan memberikan paket bulan madu terbaik yang pernah ada." Ujar Ibu Baekhyun dengan antusias yang dibalas gerutuan dan kekehan oleh dua anak muda didepannya.

"Apasih bu.."

"Kekeke... oke bibi"

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah tiba setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir satu setengah jam dari kediaman Baekhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan pakaian untuk mereka berenang disalah satu bangku panjang yang telah disediakan.

"Baek, kau bawa bikininya kan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas gumanan oleh Baekhyun.

"Bagus, pakai itu dan masuk ke mobil jika sudah selesai berganti."

Chanyeol tampak bersemangat saat berjalan memasuki mobil yang terpakir tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi pada lubangnya nanti. Kau harus kuat ya, batinya sambil menepuk selangakannya sekilas yang masih tertutupi hot pants.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol itu mesum, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir akan melakukan sex didalam mobil yang sempit, apalagi ditempat umum begini yang rawan ketahuan.

Chanyeol menggeram kecil saat merasakan miliknya diremas kuat oleh lubang Baekhyun. Posisinya adalah women on top.

Chanyeol duduk sambil memangku Baekhyun yang terus menghentak kuat tubuhnya naik turun. Ini pertama kalinya mereka menggunakan posisi ini, awalnya terasa asing dan canggung namun semua itu hilang ketika badai kenikmatan menghantam tubuh mereka.

Vagina Baekhyun terasa berkali-kali lebih nikmat dengan posisi ini. Mungkin gaya piston akan masuk dalam daftar gaya wajib mereka saat bercinta selain gaya doggy-style tentunya.

Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan saat penis besar Chanyeol terus menusuk tepat pada g-spot nya. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Baekhyun klimaks disaat Chanyeol bahkan belum mengeluarkan spermanya barang sekalipun. Tubuhnya sudah lemas karena lelah, tapi dirinya juga tidak ingin berhenti. Ini terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan, pikirnya. Apalagi saat mulut hangat Chanyeol terus menyusu pada payudaranya yang telah keluar dari sangkarnya. Sudah dibilang kan, bikini elsa pemberian Chanyeol tak cukup besar untuk menampung payudaranya yang tumbuh dengan pesat.

Chanyeol menghisap dengan kuat puting kemerahan milik Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memilin puting lainnya.

"Ahh.. Channh, uggh.. cepatth... aku lelahh.. ahh..."

"Sebentarh Baek... ah, aku hampirhh sampaihh.. ouhh..."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan penis Chanyeol didalam tubuhnya kian membesar seiring dengan hentakkan kuat pada lubang vaginanya. Terasa begitu keras dan besar hingga akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan semburan lahar panas pada rahimnya, membuat perut bagian bawahnya terasa hangat dan penuh.

Lenguhan panjang terdengar dari kedua pasangan yang baru saja mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka. Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol, rasanya sangat lemas tubuhnya seperti tidak bertulang sampai-sampai tak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Penis Chanyeol masih berada didalam vagina Baekhyun, rasanya enggan untuk mengeluarkannya dari rumah hangat milik Baekhyun, penisnya dipijat-pijat pelan oleh kedutan yang berasal dari vagina Baekhyun. Rasanya masih kurang saja.

"Baek, lagi ya?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku lelah."

"Tapi ia masih ingin, kau tak merasakannya apa? Ia berdiri lagi, kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Apa-apaan?"

"Penisku berdiri lagi karena kedutan vagina mu tahu."

"Siapa peduli, aku lelah."

Baekhyun bersiap akan berdiri dari duduknya, dan melepaskan penyatuan tubuhnya. Namun sebelum itu ia memberikan bonus pada Chanyeol dengan menghentakkan kembali tubuhnya satu kali ditambah otot vaginanya yang dengan sengaja ia mainkan memberikan efek remasan kuat pada penis Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi keluar mobil setelah memakai kembali bikini elsanya.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang frustasi dengan penis yang sudah mengacung, tidak ada pilihan selain bermain solo.

'Awas kau Byun Baekhyun' geram Chanyeol sambil memberikan pijatan pada penisnya.

.

Seluruh mata kaun pria tidak ada yang bisa berpaling dari tubuh Baekhyun yang basah terkena air laut. Terlihat mengkilat seksi. Indah. Itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Namun mereka semua tak menyadari tatapa tajam dari pria yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Dia Park Chanyeol, setelah selesai dengan urusan solonya tadi ia bergegas keluar untuk mencari Baekhyun. Dan inilah yang ia dapat tatapan lapar seluruh pria pada tubuh kekasihnya.

Merasa jengah ia berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang bermain dengan ombak. Tubuh Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar mengggiurkan, bikini berwarna putih yang dihiasi gambar elsa pada setiap cup nya itu menyeplak jelas bagaimana puting didalamnya itu tampak mengeras karena terkena deburan ombak, Belum lagi bikini itu benar-benar tak muat untuk menampung kedua gunung kembar milik Baekhyun, lalu bagian vaginanya hanya tertutupi sebuah kain tipis berwarna putih berbentuk segitiga dengan tali disetiap sisinya. Kalau begini Chanyeol jadi menyesal membelikan bikini kekecilan pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

~ **END~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A :**

Hallo semua~ apa kabar? Semoga baik-baik semua ya. Maaf ya baru sempet update, padahal lebaran sudah berlalu hampir seminggu wqwq

Ngomong² soal lebaran, saya mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya. Maaf jika ada salah kata yang menyinggung kalian :)

Dan, yeah ff ini bener2 berakhir. Saya gak bakal nambah chapter, buat ff lain bakal saya pertimbangkan apakah akan tetap di lanjut atau tidak ya. Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini, maaf karena masih banyak kekurangan dalam penulisan saya.

.

.

 **Thank** **s, and sign**

 **Frckr56**


End file.
